


The Curse

by Rebeca13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Despair, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeca13/pseuds/Rebeca13
Summary: For an Uchiha, love could come anytime. But when it would happen, the person would be stricken to the ground in the cruelest manner. It was also well-known that Uchiha love – as in husband-wife type of love – only once in their life. That's why Madara couldn't fathom the situation.#madasakuweek2016 #dayone #curseofhatred





	

_Those fierce eyes…_

* * *

Everybody should have been grateful. He was the one willing to live a life of hell for them to have a _perfect world._ Had they no idea how important it was to live in such a world, even if it was a dream one? He, _Madara Uchiha,_ knew how it felt to be lacking love, companionship… It was worse than the death he had experienced. But for his greatest wish – to fulfil his destiny –, he wouldn't have planned to come back to life.

Everything was going according to the plan. There was nothing realise had to be worried about. He shall bring the peace in the Shinobi world. The price was anything but cheap; however, it was worth it all. Love couldn't exist in the absence of hate, and peace couldn't be acquired without the power of war.

It had all been perfect until he caught a glimpse of _her._ It made him hesitate, even if for only one second. No, it wasn't because of her exquisite cherry blossom pink hair. In his life, he had seen lots of unusual things. Her body, too young and not feminine at all, didn't attract him. But her presence on the battlefield was not to go unnoticed.

Maybe it was because of those damn sparkling green eyes…

* * *

 _That determined stance_ …

* * *

She was not graceful at all. Her force was monstrous and her punches brutal. Still, she held a certain beauty – one he hadn't seen a long time. His mind wandered for few moments. There were so many similarities; it was easy to take her for someone else.

As she kicked another wood creature, she smirked. Madara was hooked. The confidence that the young girl emanated was thrilling. It made him one to see more.

She might not have been the most powerful person he had met; yet, he had to admit, she was pretty good. And he knew how to appreciate one's skills.

* * *

_That diamond seal…_

* * *

Closing his eyes for a brief second, he sighed. He could recall seeing it in the past. It was also on a woman – a strong and stunning one. Her hair was red as the flames of his Katon, and her eyes so dark he could get lost in the abyss.

What was he doing? Thinking of _her,_ in the middle of the battlefield?

But all in a flash, a succession of happy moments passed before his eyelids.

He, standing next to Hashirama, listening to her melodic voice.

He, courting her.

He, inviting her in the Uchiha compound.

* * *

_Mito…_

* * *

The resemblance to Mito Uzumaki – or Senju, later in her life – was truly painful to Madara. He had loved that woman – and she had chosen not to stand by his side. Taking in the girl's appearance, he decided she was nothing like Mito. At first glance, maybe. But not if one was giving her a second look.

She was weaker but appeared more determinate to fight.

What's more, her features were more angelic. Her face, although concentrated, held no harshness. Her lips were something akin to a straight line but didn't make her look too serious.

"Every one of us must do what's in their power!" she shouted, putting her palm on a shinobi. Her chakra was green and it seemed to be pouring into the man's body.

Madara couldn't help being fascinated. He was not so well-documented regarding medical ninjas, and they weren't common in his times.

"If we're going to die anyway, then it's better to die fighting than to do nothing," she continued her speech, which motivated the rest of the world.

She had something in her that would have made her a good leader. It was too bad she was so foolish. What was the point in fighting?

* * *

_Just who are you?_

* * *

"Sakura! Watch out!" a male yelled, motioning to a ten-feet wood beast.

The monster's lethal strike was about a few second to kill her. Unconsciously and uncontrollably, he interfered. It was like his Sharingan actioned on his own. The tomoe swirled violently and then she was teleported to another place – where she was _safe._

He took a deep breath. It had been a long time since he had cared for somebody else than him.

His next move was not one of the wisest, but he found it impossible to resist the temptation. Appearing next to her, he caught her wrist. A high pitched sound escaped her lips and she tried to punch him.

No, she was nothing like Mito, he concluded. There was no way in hell the Uzumaki heiress would have shown so much emotion on her face. The girl in front of him was practically an open book. Looking at her closer, he guessed she couldn't be older than seventeen-years-old. So, so young.

* * *

_Why do I have this feeling inside of my chest?_

* * *

For an Uchiha, love could come anytime. But when it would happen, the person would be stricken to the ground in the cruellest manner. It was also well-known that Uchiha love – as in husband-wife type of love – only once in their life.

That's why Madara couldn't fathom the situation. His _love_ had been Mito Uzumaki, the one that broke his heart in an unfixable fashion. So why did his insides melt at the sight of this girl and why did he felt panic at the thought she might have died?!

It was irrational and ridiculous!

And imagining her in his embrace was not healthy at all. Neither was he could see her bearing a child – _his child._ The medic ninja was literally a girl!

And she probably hated him.

"Don't worry. I shall not hurt you, little one."

He was looking through her, picturing a perfect future family. It was not an attraction on his behalf, but rather something much stronger.

"Don't you _dare_ coming closer," she hissed nervously.

With only her hill, she made the earth shatter. He jumped just in time and smirked proudly. He needed a girl like her. And with a person like the kunoichi, his future life might not be full of loneliness.

If only she had seen what he could…

* * *

_I shall help you open your eyes._

* * *

Using his Sharingan, he let all his thought sink into her mind. Madara made sure they were one of the sweetest. He wished she liked it. A smile curled her lips while she was in the illusion, and he felt satisfied. There was the potential of a quite happy ending.

What he had no idea about was that Sakura hated it. Even more, she hated actually considering that future life. There was nothing like that ahead – not for her.

Moments later, she impressed him by being able to move. His Genjutsu was very effective and hard to break. Pride covered his heart. She made a hand sign, and afterward she concentrated her chakra into a scalpel. Without hesitation she stabbed herself right in her stomach, dispelling the illusion and making his eyes widen. Madara's brows furrowed and he had run towards her.

Sakura fell, her view completely dull. He caught her.

She had no pulse.

* * *

_Why?_

* * *

His head hurt. His heart hurt. His eyes hurt.

The sounds of the battle were somewhere far away.

He thought he found love again. He should have known better. Only that the death of this girl was harsher than Mito's betrayal. The idea that it was _his illusion_ that forced her to make this step was weighing down his shoulders.

His eyes started bleeding. The Mangekyo Sharingan activated itself. It couldn't evolve more, but it could get stronger. Madara could feel the chakra gathering in his eyes. As a response to his vulnerable state, the Susanoo appeared. The blue warrior was protecting him and the little girl in his arms.

* * *

_The longer you live, the more you realize that reality is just made of pain, suffering and emptiness._

* * *

"That's it," Hashirama spoke, still eyeing the darkening Susanoo. "The curse of hatred."

"What do you mean," asked the Kyuubi.

"The Uchiha clan loves like no one else. I have no idea what that girl meant to him, but he was obviously affected. Now, all the love he had felt would turn into hatred."

The Susanoo liked even more threatening if this was possible.

"But Sakura couldn't have died," Naruto emphasised. "She was trained by Tsunade. And Baa-chan had been on the edge of death many times before. It might take a while, but she'll be fine, believe it!"

"I do. But does he know?"

Naruto was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe he let his guard down, and now _that_ had happened. He should have taken better care of her. What was going to happen now? She wasn't dead, was she? Sakura couldn't be dead.

"I will cause fear." A voice resounded forcefully.

The air thickened.

It seemed the question was not if Sakura was dead… but would they still be alive when she'd woken up?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters and I do not make any money from this fanfiction.
> 
> MadaSaku week. #madasakuweek2016 #Dayone
> 
> Prompt: Curse of hatred


End file.
